SongFic! Soul Sister Oneshot!
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: My first Song-fic! What if Draco could sing? What if He loved Daphne Greengrass? What does Blaise Zabini do? And what does a Bat-bogey Hex have to do with it? REVIEW please!


**"Hey Soul Sister"**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own „Soul Sister"**

**Me: Draco? What are you doing here?**

**Draco: You wanted me to say something, dearest.**

**Me: (drools) Ummm, right. Who owns Harry Potter?**

**Draco: (smirks) Ginny Weasley.**

**Me: (smacks forehead) No honey, who owns Harry Potter in the MUGGLE world?**

**Draco: You?**

**Me: (shocked) (smacks him) No! You idiot, J. K. Rowling. God, why do I love you again?**

**Draco: (pouting) Cause I`m handsome, witty, and I love you? (Conjures roses)**

**Me: Awwww. You are forgiven. Now, for the record, WHO OWNS HARRY POTTER?**

**Draco: J. K. Rowling.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Draco I`ve had enough. I know you love her, you know you love her, the whole damn school knows you love her. Except HER!"

"Blaise, what the hell? Am I that obvious?"

"Yes dude. Now Luna and I have a plan-"

"WAIT, What? Luna, as in Loony Lovegood? Man that`s rich!"

"Says the man in love with the sweetest, nicest, prettiest, and most-likely-to-kick-your-ass;

Daphne Greengrass."

"SHUT UP MAN! SHE`S RIGHT THERE!" Draco shouts.

Blaise just shook his head.

Daphne looked at them, slightly confused, and then went back to tuning her guitar for the ump-teenth time.

They were in an empty classroom that was used as a recreation room for all seventh years.

Blaise continued: "Damn. She really loves that thing. Congratulations man, you got yourself a nutter. Anyway, I found a way for you to confess your feelings in a way she`ll love. Remember that song that reminds you of her. Sing it tomorrow in the Great Hall at lunch and play your guitar."

Draco mock-considered it: "Hmm…yeah and after that I`ll strip down to my boxers and do the hokey-pokey! Blaise you can`t be serious. She`ll just laugh. How will she know I mean her anyway?"

"Dedicate the song to her. Chicks dig that stuff." Blaise shrugged.

"Oh yeah? If I remember correctly you dedicated a poem to, wrote a song for, and sent a million ruby roses to your _chick_ and she still didn`t go out with you. You had to beg and plead."

"yeah, well Luna`s different, that`s all. You can`t back out now though; Ginny said she`d Bat-Bogey hex you if you did."

"Bugger."

Later on in the Great Hall:

"In the name of all that`s holy, someone save me." Draco thought as he walked to the front of the hall and got on the small stage the headmaster had put there for him.

"_Sonoras. _Ummm. Hey, I would like to dedicate this song to Daphne Greengrass."Daphne looked at him and waved. "Alright here goes nothing."

_Hey, hey, hey_

Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my  
Left-side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you  
Blow my mind

_Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every  
Single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided  
You're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind_

Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Just in time  
I'm so glad you have  
A one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection  
We can't deny

I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat  
Right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you  
Like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight

The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see, I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight

Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight

Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight

Daphne Greengrass, Will you go out with me?"

During the song Daphne had stood up and walked to the stage.

"Draco? Do you really mean it?" Daphne whispered.

"Yes, babe. Every little word."

Daphne took a deep breath: "How´s this for an answer?" climbed up on the stage and kissed him.

He kissed her back.

Blaise laughed; Daphne had told Luna a while back that she liked Malfoy, Luna had told him and he had _forgotten_ to mention that tiny detail to his best mate. "Ahh, the awesomeness of being me." He thought. Satisfied; he grabbed Luna and kissed her too.

All in all a good day. Blaise had his girl, Draco got the love of his life and Daphne got a new punching bag. **(Come on, you know girls love hitting Draco. Admit it; you want to too.)**


End file.
